Summer Festival
by ForTheHearts
Summary: 'Yes I know of the festival. I was told about it by one of my rivals of Idolish7. lol It will be a nice time spent with you, Tsumugi-san.' An upcoming year end summer festival. Tsumugi couldn't wait to go. All she had to do is ask her crush to come along with her. Should he agree to it? Who's her crush? First of many to come.


****Summer Festival****

__Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to I____DOLiSH____7\. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy____ and have a good read.__

At the office of Takanashi Productions it was a busy day as usual. Especially for their top talent an idolized group of young men. The group known as Idolish7. Their hard working manager was hard at work as always. She just had come out of a meeting with a huge television program. The 7 young men would be appearing on television for the comedy based program in few days. Tsumugi Takanashi, had given the news to the boys soon as she entered the waiting room.

They were all ecstatic and couldn't wait to have a good time with their fans. She just smiles excusing herself. Leaving the young men to their business as evening approached she goes to her father's office.

"Dad, I'll be going home."

"I'll be home in two hours. Drive home safe, my dear daughter."

The old man smiles giving her a wave. He goes back to looking over papers as he's done after the meeting. Tsumugi smiled at hard working her father was running the company. He was a busy man but always made sure to come home in a decent time and hour.

She leaves the huge building as it began raining. Once in the parking lot the 7 young men awaits for her. In surprise she figured they'd like a ride back home.

"Manager, possible you can drive us home?" Osaga bowed soon as he asked.

She just nods her head allowing them to go into her minivan. The minivan had plenty of space for all of them. She always uses it to drive them around. Especially for their important gigs as idols they were! Nothing fancy would suit them as they were appreciated her job driving them. After an hour driving them back home; they all thanked her.

"Good night, manager. We see you tomorrow morning." They all say in unison.

Tsumugi watches them entering the apartment complex. Once they were out of view she drives off home. During the short quick drive home she thought about a piece of paper she found outside of a bulletin. An upcoming summer festival would take place in a few days. The young women was wondering to ask them to join her. Or ask someone specifically she's been having good connections and chemistry in the last two years.

A young older male she met in the boys television debut. He gave off as a scary person at first meeting. Then few meetings later sometimes in secret to discuss work matters; she slowly began seeing how kind, nice, and caring he really was.

"I would like to ask him to join me."

She made up her mind soon as she parks the car. Gets out the key of the ignition once she unbuckled her seat belt. Her mind was flooded with the beautiful mysterious smiles he's always giving her the last time they met for dinner few weeks ago. She stifles a giggle realizing she was still in the car.

"Oh yes I have to get out of here."

She grabs a briefcase and her phone when getting out of the car. She walks to the building as the pouring rain worsened. As she wore heels she makes a run to the front entrance. Letting out a huge sigh of relief she enters the building. She was glad to have made it home safe. Taking the elevator to the small apartment she shared with her father.

Already home removing her wet heels and socks; figuring she'd prepare pizza for father and herself. In an hour the whole house was smelling of delicious food. A knob was opening as she knew who it was already.

"Dad. Welcome home."

"Thank you my dear. I smell something good."

The old man chuckled as soon as he put what he carried down on the coffee table. He joined her grabbing a cup of juice out of the fridge. Tsumugi sits down across her father telling him of the exciting news and time the group would be having.

"Ah yes they're going to do well."

"As always fans are supporting them, dad. All thanks to their beautiful dancing and singing."

"As well as your hard work, dear."

Tsumugi could just blush at the sudden compliment. The cute young women smiles scratching her cheeks. He would like to let him know of the summer festival notice she saw early morning. She does so soon as she was done drinking her water bottle.

"Dad..I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure what it is?"

"There's a festival in a few days.." she looked down playing with her napkin nervously, "I was wondering possible I can go..and there's someone I'd like to go with specifically.."

"Of course you can. As long as you're in a disguise." He approves, "Is it one of the boys you're managing who you'd like to take with you?"

She gives him a cheery smile clasping her hands together. Of course a disguise is plausible for her said to be date. When asked if it's one of the young men, she gives him the answer of nod with a no.

"Who's the person you'd like to go with?"

"It's...__(for now it stays a mystery!)__

After dinner Tsumugi relaxes in her room. Laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling fan blowing cool air; she knew she had to ask him. Letting out a small excited giggle she sits up on her bed crossing her legs.

"It's now or never."

Tsumugi texts him about the summer festival. She knew he was a busy man as he was an idol himself. After few minutes with sweaty fingers she sends him a text asking him to join her.

__'There's a summer festival in the nearby park I live by. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany for the evening of the festival.'__

In no time soon as she sets her phone down a buzz alerted her. The buzz was a new message. What she didn't expect was for the sender to be her crush of a year now.

__'Yes I know of the festival. I was told about it by one of my rivals of Idolish7. lol It will be a nice time spent with you, Tsumugi-san.'__

All she could do was read the text over and text. His reply was quick and her face flushed in embarrassment. Who from the group could have told him about it? She did mention earlier in the day about it. She was happy either way, laying back down on the bed. Her mind and thoughts were on him. Maybe she'd confess to him how she felt in the last year for him.


End file.
